Growing Up, Growing Apart, and Falling In Love
by Starla-74
Summary: A one-shot fic in which Ron gives Hermione a much needed study break, and romance ensures. RHr fluff


Growing Up, Growing Apart, and Falling In Love  
  
A Ron and Hermione fic  
  
~*~-*~*~-*~*~-*~  
  
Authors Note: Just a little bit of R/Hr fluff that I came up with. Reviews are *greatly* appreciated, so please feel free to drop me a line if you've read this fic. :)  
  
~*~-*~*~-*~*~-*~  
  
Ron Weasley had come to a decision, one blisteringly hot day, that he had simply had enough.  
  
For the past week, Hermione had been studying like a woman possessed. That in itself was nothing unusual, of course, since she had always been a bit fanatical when it came to her studies, but this was unlike anything Ron had ever seen. She had barely spoken to him since arriving at the Burrow the week before, and he was really starting to worry.  
  
It was the summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Ron had taken the liberty of inviting his two best friends to stay with him for a few weeks before their term began. For all the time they had spent together, however, he might as well have invited a couple of complete strangers. Harry had kept to himself for the most part, still withdrawn over the events of the previous year. He had never fully recovered since Sirius had died, and Dumbledore's passing had only added to his despair. The war was fast approaching, and with it came more stress and more responsibility. It was a hard time indeed, and Ron could sympathize with his friend's lack of enthusiasm for life in general. Still, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic for the days when it was just the two of them against the world. They used to be partners, the two of them, and these days it seemed they could barely have a conversation without it being awkward.  
  
And Hermione, that was another matter entirely. Unlike Harry, her actions were coming completely out of left field. He got the distinct impression that she was avoiding him. Whenever the two ran into each other, she was always quick to avert her gaze or make an excuse of some sort - usually claiming she had studying to do and then hurrying off without so much as a backwards glance. He didn't quite know why; she didn't seem particularly angry, nor had they had any recent spats, but she remained distant just the same.  
  
Of course, there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. The coming months marked their final year at Hogwarts, and with this brought the NEWTs, the exam that would be taken to determine how well they would do in the wizarding world. He had anticipated that Hermione would work herself into quite a stir, but he had never imagined it getting *this* bad.  
  
He knew something had to be done; he couldn't just leave things to fester between them.  
  
It was time to take matters into his own hands. Time to set things right.  
  
-Knock, knock.-  
  
His knuckles brushed against the wood of the door. When there was no answer, he tapped again; the sensation that she was ignoring him growing stronger.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" came the reply at last. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you plan on staying in there all day?" he asked, the door still between them. He tried to keep his tone light; brushing off the annoyance in her voice as simply nerves.  
  
"Ron, I'm studying," she said tensely. "Can't this wait?"  
  
Pushing open the door, he stepped into the room. It was small and compact, the furniture sparse. The only noteworthy items were a desk, a bed and a small cot pushed off to the right. Hermione was seated at the desk, papers and pamphlets spilled out before her. In her fingers were a quill and a piece of parchment, and she looked to be scribbling intently, her brow deep in concentration. Upon hearing him enter, she looked up.  
  
"I'm here to interest you in something you desperately need - a study break."  
  
"Later, perhaps," Hermione said absently, going back to her notes. "I really must get this done."  
  
Ron frowned. "Can I ask why, exactly? We've still got a week of holidays left - I reckon that's more than enough time to finish whatever you've been working on."  
  
"It isn't."  
  
"What've you got there, anyway?" Ron peered over her shoulder, attempting to see what she had been writing. "Love letters to Viky?" he asked, referring to her on-and-off boyfriend of three years, who she had been seeing long distance.  
  
She blushed, embarrassment evident on her face, "If you must know, it's an extra credit assignment for Transfiguration. Satisfied? Or have you discovered yet another new way to torture me?"  
  
The harshness of her tone stung him. "Look, if it will make you happy, I'll get lost." He turned to leave, his hands shoved down into his pockets.  
  
Upon seeing Ron's deflated expression, Hermione visibly softened. "Ron - wait," she called to his retreating back. "You don't have to go. I-I mean, if you don't want to, that is-"  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll just get out of your way." He really hadn't meant to be a bother, but now he had gone and offended her and oh - what was the use?  
  
"Viktor and I broke up, you know," she said softly; so softly that he wondered if he had heard her correctly, or if this was just his imagination overreacting as it had been prone to do so many times before. A moment passed and he coughed to clear the silence.  
  
"That's - that's. uh, great. I mean, sorry-" Now it was his turn to stammer, his turn to be awkward. "About that study break."  
  
She smiled, her face lighting up. "What have you got in mind?"  
  
"Oh, I've got a few ideas."  
  
~  
  
"Ron, you've got cotton candy all over your face."  
  
He paused at a shop window, inspecting his reflection carefully. "Where?"  
  
"Right there, by your chin. No, no, you're still not getting it-" she paused, allowing herself a slight chuckle. Ron *did* look rather silly with pink fluff smeared all over his face, and, much as she hated to admit it, pretty cute, too. In a completely ridiculous sort of way, of course.  
  
It was two hours later and Hermione, although she would never admit to it, was having fun. She felt as if an enormous burden had been lifted off her shoulders; for the first time in weeks she had allowed herself to laugh freely without worry about what needed to be done. The past year had been so stressful - one of the worst since she had come to Hogwarts. With Dumbledore gone, the school was left in complete disarray. People were just waiting for the other shoe to fall, it seemed.  
  
But not tonight. As they walked along the streets of Hogsmeade, she vowed to put such matters out of her mind, at least for the time being.  
  
"I still don't see it," Ron said after a moment as they strolled past The Three Broomsticks, the smell of butterbeer invading their senses. Hermione smiled upon seeing the familiar building. They'd had a lot of fun memories here - even the bad ones couldn't negate those.  
  
"Never mind." She suppressed a laugh, shaking her head. They made their way over to a bench, setting their bags down beside them. Overhead, a half-moon peaked out from beneath thick clouds. It was beginning to grow dark, the sun growing fainter as nighttime descended upon them. She hadn't realized it had gotten this late; time had gotten away from them somehow.  
  
"So," Ron said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a chocolate frog. He took a bite of it and smirked. "Are you glad that you finally decided to pry yourself away from the books for awhile? Honestly, I wasn't sure if you would eventually surface for air or not-"  
  
"There was important work that needed to be done," she answered stiffly, reaching for her own bag. "I couldn't just leave it all to the last minute, could I?"  
  
Ron snorted. "The last minute, sure. I'll bet. What would that be, three weeks in advance?"  
  
Her cheeks turned scarlet. "Very funny," she sniffed, turning away from him. A cool wind suddenly cut through the air, chilling them both. Seconds ticked by, and finally she spoke. "But I *am* glad. that I came here tonight," she said hesitantly.  
  
Ron looked at her in surprise. "Really? I figured you'd be counting down the minutes until you were rid of me."  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then why do I get the feeling you've been avoiding me lately?"  
  
The dreaded question. Hermione gulped, shifting uncomfortably on the bench. "Of course I haven't been avoiding you! Where did you get that impression?"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Hermione." Ron's voice was laced with apprehension - it was evident that he had been wanting to say this for quite some time. "You know *exactly* what I'm talking about. Ever since you got here, it seems like I'm the last person you want to be around. Harry's the same way, but then, he has an excuse, doesn't he? So, what's yours?"  
  
His tone unnerved her; it was surprisingly vulnerable, much unlike what she was used to. She looked at him, saw the hurt on his face, and felt her heart constrict. The last thing she had meant to do was hurt him. but that's what it had come down to, hadn't it?  
  
"I don't have an excuse," she finally said, her voice soft. She bit down on her lip, choosing her next words carefully. "It's just - different, I suppose. Harder."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Everything. Us. This - you and me." She paused, uncertainty coiling through her. She had never referred to the two of them in that way before - as a complete unit. Strangely enough though, it felt *right*, and that unnerved her even more. Should she even be feeling these kinds of emotions when the wizarding world was at war? It just didn't seem right.  
  
She saw him gulp, saw his hands clench together. He was a little uncertain too, and that made her feel slightly better. at least she wasn't the only one who was confused, who didn't quite understand what was happening between them. "When you said us," Ron started. "Did you mean."  
  
She blinked. "Yes." The word had snuck out, unbidden.  
  
"As in.."  
  
"Yes!" she said, and let out an exasperated sigh. "You really *are* a clueless dolt, aren't you?"  
  
"Hermione." His voice intensified, suddenly growing serious. "Why didn't you say something before?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't think it would be best. I mean, what with everything that's been happening and whatnot. All the killing," she paused, memory and revulsion coursing through her. The past year had been one of the hardest of her life, and she didn't care to relive it. She forced those memories down and continued, her voice shaking slightly. "Ron, I didn't want to lose you - and I was afraid that, if I told you anything, or if I allowed myself to be happy-" Her breath hitched and she looked away.  
  
"That you would jinx us," he finished for her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"I know, I know, it sounds like complete rubbish, doesn't it? And part of me knew that. The sensible part, I suppose you would call it. But the other part." She knew she was being ridiculous even as she spoke, but she simply couldn't hold it in any longer - she had been living with this fear and uncertainty for far too long.  
  
Before she could say another word, his lips were on hers. The kiss - it wasn't anything like what she had imagined. It was a little awkward, yes, but there was a certainty about it that she never would have expected, coming from him. It was like he had been waiting to kiss her, and he knew exactly what to do - all the lines of her mouth, and how she liked the back of her head to be cradled. He was kissing her, and it wasn't a dream or a fantasy or some image she had conjured up in her mind - it was *real*, and maybe that was the most surprising thing of all.  
  
The kiss ended and they pulled apart, faces hovering inches from each other. "Well," Ron said after a minute, sounding rather breathless. "The world hasn't ended yet, has it?"  
  
She playfully punched him on the arm, still slightly breathless herself. "Don't mock me."  
  
"Sorry. But you do know that I don't plan on dying anytime soon, right?"  
  
"Ron, nobody ever *plans* on dying. It just happens."  
  
"Right." Suddenly serious again, he turned towards her, face unsure. "Hermione. about what just happened-"  
  
"The kiss," she finished. "About that. I hope it wasn't just a one time thing, was it?" A grin spread across her face; even she was surprised by her sudden boldness.  
  
"N-not if you don't want it to be."  
  
"Look, I don't want to live in fear any longer," she said firmly. "It would just be giving You-Know - *Voldemort* - more power. I don't want to put my life on hold, thinking about what *might* happen. That's not a way to live, is it? I wish I had realized that sooner." She looked at him, starring him straight in the eye. Her gaze was intent, and she spoke with certainty. "And you're right. I *was* avoiding you, but not because you had done anything wrong. I was scared. Fear paralyzes people, makes them do absurd things. Like neglect the one person who has been there for me no matter what." Tears stung her eyelids as she held his gaze. "You."  
  
"Hermione." he began, but he didn't bother to finish. She knew what he was going to say, and this time they didn't need words. They were going to face whatever came their way *together. *  
  
Overhead, the moon glowed brightly, and she smiled. 


End file.
